degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/Wiki Nightmare Room - HALLOWEEN SPECIAL
This really brightened up my mood when I thought about it. For those who don't know what it is, The Nightmare Room was a show by R.L. Stine, and I always preferred it over Goosebumps despite how shortlived it is. I'm just gonna take cues from the show and this will be inspired by it, but TNR was more kid-oriented, and well, this won't be. CHARACTERS Kaylin Povics + Kaylin is a popular cheerleader, who's normal aesthetic is the ditzy bimbo with a round butt and pompoms. But on this special halloween night, her and four other friends are forced to fight for their lives. Kieran Jellal-Fernandes + Kieran is the boyfriend of Kaylin. A football player, he enjoys nothing but good life and his girlfriend Kaylin. When his life and mental stability is tested, what's gonna happen? Matt Spargus + Matt is the guy you see at lunch with his headphones on. Unlikely to be the type you'd see hanging with Kieran or Kaylin, everything changes in one night. Sarah Watson + Sarah is the goth girl with cynical and morbid humor. Whether she's behind you or staring at you, things go wrong when she's around. Tori Suwas + Best friends with Kieran, Tori is known around school as complete otaku trash, maybe her obsession with mecha can help her through this terrifying night. THE SPECIAL: "Spooky Spooky Night It Is, Laurie Strode Would Be Proud" (Kaylin throws Kieran against a wall, and smashes her lips onto his. His hands roam around her butt and she moans and giggles at the same time.) Kieran: '''Mmmm, I love that sound. '''Kaylin: '''Hehe... why? '''Kieran: '''Makes me think I'm doing something right. (Kaylin laughs a bit, then bites her bottom lip.) '''Kaylin: '''Baby, you're always doing something right. (Kaylin unbuttons Kieran's shirt, and kisses his chest.) '''Kieran: '''Wait babe... Janitor Closet sex? '''Kaylin: '''No, no! Not sex! (Kierann raises an eyebrow.) '''Kaylin: '''What? Never heard of a blowjob? (They both giggle.) '''Kaylin: I don't consider that sex... C'mon... you know you want it. (Kaylin gives him a meek smirk.) Kieran: '''WHISPERS Ok... make it fast. (Kaylin smiles and slowly bends down. We hear the sound of a zipper getting un-zipped, and for a brief moment, Kieran gasps.) '''Tori: '''WATASHI WA!! - Ew. What are you two doing? '''Kieran: '''TORI! '''Tori: '''Hi there. (Kaylin stumbles on her feet before tripping over her feet and falling back down. Kieran rushes to pull his pants back up.) '''Tori: '''Janitor closet sex... isn't that kinda, sleazy? '''Kaylin: '''May I help you, Tori? '''Tori: '''Yeah. I'm here to get Kieran, we planned an anime marathon tonight remember? (Kieran sighs, he obviously forgot. He slides his fingers through his hair and wraps his arms around Kaylin.) '''Kieran: '''I... sorta forgot... I promised Kaylin I'd go to this Halloween Party, that senior Red is having. Why don't you come! '''Tori: '''But... anime?! '''Kieran: '''Tor, we marathon anime every friday. At least we'll still be hanging out. Come on, please. '''Kaylin: '''Yeah, come with us! Please. '''Tori: '''Fine. I'll just watch anime tomorrow, I mean I have a lot of homework, but it won't hurt. (Tori smiles. The three leave the closet, as conversation insues about getting Tori a costume, to which she intensly declines.) OPENING ''When the lights fade'' ''and the moon rises'' ''ANYTHING can happen...'' ''The world becomes a carnival of shocks and fears. '' ''A whirling merry-go-round that never stops'' ''Spining faster '' ''and'' ''faster'' ''Taking you on a frightening ride...'' ''I'm Damian. Don't fall asleep. Or you may find your self in...'' WIKI NIGHTMARE ROOM. ' (Kaylin and Tori walk up to Kieran's house. Kaylin is in a Bonnie outfit; her and Kieran are going as Bonnie & Clyde. Tori is in a Levi Heichou costume.) Kaylin: See, Tori. I told you they had a Levi Something-Chou costume, and I told you you'd look good in it. '''Tori: 'HEICHOU. ''Oh Heichou.... This wig is itchy bruh. '''Kaylin: '''Well, deal with it damnit. (They knock on Kieran's door. In about 40 seconds, he answers the door in his Clyde costume.) '''Kaylin: '''There's my sexy Clyde... '''Kieran: '''There's my gorgeous Bonnie! (She kisses Kieran on the cheek.) '''Kaylin: '''Ready to go, babe? '''Kieran: '''Yeah, let me just get my phone. (He runs up stairs. - From someone's point-of-view, we see someone watching Kaylin and Tori from the bushes. Wobbly, we can tell that they're moving back in forth. From the persons point-of-view, we see Kieran come outside, and they all leave for the party, the sun is setting quickly.) (Kaylin, Tori and Kieran arrive at the party; which has to be crowded with over 100 people, especially teens, in all kinds of costumes; some scary, some sexy, some cute and some boring, some even historical.) '''Kaylin: '''Oooh, sexy King Tut. '''Kieran: '''What about your sexy Clyde? (Kieran makes a pouty face, before they both giggle and Kieran kisses her neck, and she grabs his head. Tori rolls her eyes and walks away. -- Tori roams the house, with a cup of Beer in her hands, her buzz is slightly starting to kick in.) '''Tori: '''Excuse me... (Tori begisn to walk up the stairs. Nick laughs at her.) '''Nick: '''What are you supposed to be?! A dyke! (Tori scoffs.) '''Tori: '''No... But if I were, you'd still watch me in pornos wouldn't you? (Nick's face goes stale, while Red, Lizzy and Matt laugh. -- Tori continues walking up the stairs, she turns a corner but Sarah immediately steps in front of her.) '''Sarah:' Nice one. (Tori looks around.) Tori: 'Nice what? '''Sarah: '''What you said to Nick. Nice one. It's about time someone shoved a dick up his ass. (Tori giggles, a bit uneasily.) '''Tori: '''Aha... thanks. Nice costume. '''Sarah: '''This isn't a costume. (Sarah quickly walks away, but as Soon as Tori turns around, she's gone.) '''Tori: '''The hell? (Tori walks to the bathroom, and closes the door behind her. She looks in the mirror and sighs. Then hears a knock on the door.) '''Tori: '''Oh... Um, sorry, I'm in here. (They knock twice more.) '''Tori: '''I'm in the damn bathroom. (They knock three times more with more force.) '''Tori: '''I'M IN HERE FOR FUCKS SAKE. (They kick the door twice. Tori runs and opens the door, only to see the house in pitch black.) '''Tori: '''What. The. Fuck... I'm not that drunk, unless someone drugged my drink... (Tori walks out the bathroom, her fingers trembling, and it feels as cold as a December night in New York. She walks towards a back room, which seems to be spinning. She opens the door and sees Kieran and Tori making out.) '''Tori: '''Jeez... can't you two not be horny for a second... (Kaylin slips her sweater back on, and gets up.) '''Tori: '''Where is everyone? '''Kieran: '''What do you mean? '''Tori: '''No one's here, the house is empty. '''Kaylin: '''Maybe there all outside. '''Kieran: '''Well, c'mon, let's see. (Tori, Kaylin, Kieran all walk downstairs. Silence and darkness clouding the house entirely. Kaylin comes back in from outside.) '''Kaylin: '''No one's out there... Where the hell is everyone? '''Kieran: '''Why don't we just... um, leave? We can just go home and watch anime. '''Tori: '''Fine by me, it's what I recommended first. But noooooooo. '''Kaylin: '''Oh, Tori. '''Matt: '''I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU. '''Kieran: '''Who the hell are you? '''Matt: '"Who the hell" I am, isn't a matter of relevance. There's someone out there. '''Kaylin: '''What? '''Matt: '''Ugh, are you deaf? '''Kieran: '''Hey, watch it! '''Matt: '''Oh, shut up. '''Kieran: '''Loser! (Matt sighs.) '''Matt: '''I said... there is someone out there. Either we go outside, and they kill us. Or we stay in here, and they come on in. Either way, we should just accept the fact that we're more than likely gonna die tonight. (Tori eyes squinch in wonder.) '''Kieran: '''You're not making any sense. '''Matt: '''No, buddy. You're just not comprehending what I'm saying. '''Kaylin: '''You're him aren't you? You're "the person", you're gonna kill us, aren't you. '''Matt: '''Actually, no. (Matt begins to walk down the stairs, causign Kieran and Kaylin to move away, while Tori intensily watches them.) '''Kaylin: '''Well, is this some kind of sick joke! Because hell, it's not funny. '''Matt: '''Once again, no. You people are some paranoid twats aren't you. Typical Neanderthals. '''Kieran: '''You know what shut the hell up, bro! You don't get to pop up out of the creepy-fucking-blue and call us all sorta of names, little bitch! '''Matt: '''Hypocrisy at the most... wow. (Matt, Kieran and Kaylin's bickering ensues, while Tori carefully roams the house. She comes back into the Foyer.) '''Tori: '''Shut up. '''Kaylin: '''Tori just let us handle this, okay? '''Tori: '''NO! SHUT! UP! '''Kaylin, Kieran and Matt: '''WHAT?! (There's a dreadful moment of silence, before Tori all looks them in the eye.) '''Tori: '''The person isn't outside anymore... there in the house. (They all hear footsteps upstairs... the wind howls... and we zoom out.) WIKI NIGHTMARE ROOM''' Category:Blog posts